


[Podfic of] the days are young

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Vancouver Olympics, Patrick and Jonny work some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the days are young

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1vzNM0s) [19.8 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1B2oHjp) [21 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 42:49 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
